


The Little Things.|| Carlos Oliveira ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, dad!Carlos, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Carlos would be an amazing father.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Series: Welcome To Umbrella [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436962
Kudos: 40





	The Little Things.|| Carlos Oliveira ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used:
> 
> -announcing  
> ❝How far along are you? When did you find out?❞  
> ❝Are you serious?! You’re pregnant?! That’s amazing, baby!❞  
> ❝I’m the luckiest guy in the world right now!❞ 
> 
> \- questions / hopes / concerns  
> ❛❛You’re not fat, you’re pregnant, and even if you were fat, I don’t care. I love you.❞  
> ❛❛i hope they like me❞ 
> 
> \- belly feeling / watching / interactions / birth and Newborn  
> ❛❛Look! A foot! Hah, it’s like an alien is inside you”.  
> ❛❛Originally, I wanted to pick this up off the floor, that was mistake number 1. Now, I’ve just accepted my fate that I’ll never get back up again.❞  
> ❛❛If you don’t stop laughing, I’ll kick you. Now help me up!❞  
> ❛❛I think I can feel them kicking!!❞  
> ❛❛Hospital! Now!❞  
> ❛❛Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t… You vomited on me.❞  
> ❛❛so… do you know… what breast milk tastes like?❞

You could do this, I mean how could it be. You were only telling your fiance the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that you were pregnant.

Though he got sent to Raccoon City for some mission so that was one missed opportunity. Then when you watched the news about the city getting Destroyed you felt like you couldn’t breath and so many question’s started to run through your mind.

That he’ll never know he’s going to be a father, you’ll never hear his stupid jokes again or see his smile. You just felt numb, going on two weeks not hearing anything from his team. You knew that Tyrell would have called you if anything happened to Carlos but you got nothing but silence.

It took another two week’s for the very man to stroll through the door, he looked tired, his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and you could see a bandaged that must have been wrapped around his arm peaking out from the sleeve of his shirt.

“Hey beautiful..I’m home sorry I di-”

“Carlos Oliveira!What! what did I do?!”

Thankful that you were wearing one of his shirts since you were starting to show a small bump. 

“No call! not even a damn letter! We’re getting married Carlos!”

Flinching the man rubbed the back of his neck, that would have been a shitty thing though at least he had an excuse.

“I’m sorry.” Cupping your cheeks he brushed away a tear, he hated seeing you cry. “I got shot then well….I had to be kept under observation but…well i’ll get into that latter. “Come on….tell me you’re not still mad at him.” Giving you his best puppy dog eyes you sighed then wrapped your arms around his waist, you missed holding onto him.

“Idiot…just don’t do that again….besides….I have something to tell you and I don’t want to be mad doing it.”

“Oh?” Titling his head to the side, his wavy strands fell in front of his eyes.

“I’m pregnant.”

Carlos blinked though his hands holding your hips quickly dropped to the side as he processed what you just said to him.

“Carlos are you oka-”

“ **Are you serious?! You’re pregnant?! That’s amazing, baby!** “ Carlos let out a happy laugh lifting you up off the ground. “ **How far along are you? When did you find out?** ”

Listening to him fire off the question’s you clutched his broad shoulders gently knowing he wouldn’t drop you. “About a month…they’re the size of a grain of rice and I….my doctor confirmed the pregnancy before you left for Raccon City.”

Closing his eyes Carlos did his best to keep the smile on his face though he couldn’t help but feel guilty about leaving you alone. Shaking his head he then cleared out his throat as he pressed his lips against yours gently.

“ **I’m the luckiest guy in the world right now!”**

* * *

The further along you became during your pregnancy the more your emotions would change with a snap of your fingers.

One moment you’d want nothing more than to have sex with your fiance then the next you would be pushing him away while yelling at him not to touch you and right now you just wanted to be left alone. After spotting a glimpse of yourself in a mirror you broke down collapsing on the couch. 

“I’m so fucking fat Carlos…I don’t know why you want to marry me…I look like shit.” you sniffled though Carlos sighed rubbing the back of his neck, shaking his head he knelt in front of you grabbing your hand gently. 

“ **You’re not fat, you’re pregnant, and even if you were fat, I don’t care. I love you.** “

Giving you a smile Carlos moved to sit on the couch as he tugged you closer to his side. “Besides I think you look really fucking hot right now.”

“Hmm really?” You smiled up at him.

“Really.” He pressed a small kiss against your nose though his smile seemed to falter as he rubbed your belly. “ **i hope they like me** ”

Scoffing you did your best to lean up to place a kiss on his scruffy cheek. “Don’t be an idiot. Our baby will love you.”

* * *

Glancing over at Carlos you couldn’t help but notice how twitchy the man was, this was his second time coming along with you to one of your ultrasounds since he was so busy doing his best to help S.T.A.R.S in anyway way he could. Grabbing his hand you gave it a small squeeze as the Gynecologist applied the cool jell to your stomach.

Feeling your touch Carlos relaxed his shoulders not realizing how tense he was. Though once the things got started he couldn’t help but feel excited to see his baby. Eye’s lighting up he suddenly let out a small laugh pointing at the screen.

“ **Look! A foot! Hah, it’s like an alien is inside you**.”

The Doctor let out a small laugh as she placed the tool down, walking over to the computer she turned to face you.

“Would you like a picture?”

“Yes please!” Carlos gave your hand a small squeeze as you let out your own small laugh, you couldn’t wait to tell Jill about this.

* * *

This wasn’t supposed to happen, all you wanted to do was to grab the remote that slipped out of your hand but now here you were, on your back glaring up at the ceiling calling out for Carlos.

Stepping into the room Carlos blinked a few times though the man had to stifle his laughter, now that was just too cute.

“Originally, I wanted to pick this up off the floor, that was mistake number 1. Now, I’ve just accepted my fate that I’ll never get back up again.”

Biting his lip he cleared out his throat about to say something though only laughter came out.

“Carlos!” You snapped doing your best to sit up but your belly was making it difficult. “ **If you don’t stop laughing, I’ll kick you. Now help me up!** “

Chuckling Carlos wrapped his arms around your waist lifting you easily off the ground, nuzzling his nose against your neck smiling. Placing you down on the couch he then gave you a small wink. “Can you blame me Brooke? you just looked so cute like that.” 

“Hmp.” Pouting you turned your head away as he started to rub your stomach gently, that always seemed to make you relax.

Slowly falling asleep from his hand movements he suddenly stopped and moved his hand to a specific area. 

“I think I can feel them kicking!!“ Grinning he adjusted his body so now that his head was resting on your stomach. “ha he must like the sound of my voice!.”

* * *

You were reading when it happened, though your water breaking wasn’t something as grand as it was in the movies but that didn’t seem to calm Carlos down at all.

“Carlos! calm down.”

“How can I be calm Brooke….we’re having a baby….shit I do have everything?The bag is in the car right!”

Rolling your eyes you walked over to him though it really looked more like a waddle. Giving him a smile you then placed your hand on his cheek before giving it a slap. “Calm down.”

“Ow! what the hell Brooke.”

“Oh stop it you big baby…a little slap by a pregnant woman didn’t hurt.”

Still rubbing his cheek the man took a deep breath then nodded his head. “So.”

“ **Hospital! Now!** ”

The birth seemed to go by in a blur but the man was just happy to see that you were okay and that his son was healthy but the thing he was most excited about was taking you both back home.

* * *

With his son coming up close to being three months the man was doing his best to make you the most comfortable, which is why he was letting you sleep after you feed the baby. Rocking his son Carlos knew he must have looked like a mess. Trying to make him burp the baby seemed more interested in playing with his hair at the moment.

“Please! please just burp for daddy, it’s not hard.” Patting his son’s back he listened closely though hearing the three month old grumble Carlos tried to adjust the towel the rested on his shoulder. 

“ **Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t… You vomited on me.”**

Sighing he patted the baby’s back though the little one seemed to look rather smug about it. “You defiantly take place after me.” he joked as he walked to the nursery. Placing the now sleeping baby in his crib he sighed walking back to the room you two shared you glanced up grinning once he took his shirt off. 

“Oh yes please.” You teased as the man started to flex, laughing you placed your hand over your mouth. Walking over to the bed Carlos placed his lips against yours giving you a soft kiss. Closing his eyes the man then laid down on the bed, his head resting on your chest, your fingers playing with his hair.

“Hey beautiful…I have a question.”

“Go for it.”

“ **so… do you know… what breast milk tastes like?“**

“Carlos! really?”

Laughing the man grasped your hand then placed a kiss on your wrist. “It’s a innocent question.”

“You’re such a pervert.”


End file.
